User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 24 (Sub), 21 (Dub)
Return to Episode 23 (Sub), 20 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 25 (Sub), 22 (Dub) Japanese title: The Pretty Cures Have Become Fairies~miyu~!? English title: “The Story Continues” We start with a flashback to last episode, with the girls fighting the four servants of Pierrot/Nogo, Pierrot/Nogo himself being revived, and the team using their new attack, Rainbow Burst, to defeat him. Miyuki/Emily narrates the whole thing. In the sub, we only hear Miyuki; in the dub, we hear dialogue in the background as well as Emily’s narration. Also, Emily does a humorous job hamming up the story. Emily also says that she can’t wait to meet the queen, something Miyuki doesn’t say. We cut to the girls in Märchenland/Jubiland, standing before the Royale Queen/Euphoria, who is about the size of a building. In the sub, Miyuki is shocked that that’s what she looks like and Akane says she’s huge; in the dub, Emily asks how the air is up there and Kelsey asks if they should call her “Your Highness”. Because she’s high, get it? Would you stop it, Kelsey? In the sub, Miyuki asks if the Royale Queen can hear her, there’s a period of silence, and Reika says it seems she can’t; in the dub, Emily says in a fake British accent that they are there and asks the others if Euphoria can hear her through all her hair, and Chloe says that she does have quite a bit of hair. Akane/Kelsey, Nao/April, and Yayoi/Lily call to the queen, but to no further avail. Nao/April and Candy ask why she isn’t awake, despite them having collected all the Cure Décors/Glitter Charms (in the sub, Candy sounds near tears; in the dub, she’s just curious). Pop, despite his research, doesn’t know. Miyuki says that the Royale Queen must be a morning person; Emily says it might be Saturday and Euphoria’s sleeping in. This causes Pop to comedically fall on the floor. Yayoi/Lily relates to Miyuki/Emily’s suggestion, however. In the dub, Lily says that she doesn’t want to wake up until she smells her mom’s pancakes. Akane asks if Yayoi and Miyuki are sure sleeping in is the problem, while Kelsey asks if they should make pancakes. Pop suggests that in the meantime, the girls take a walk around Märchenland/Jubiland. The girls, Candy included are enthusiastic about the suggestion. In the dub, Candy is so excited that when Pop says the tour sounds good, she interrupts him. We get the opening themes. Then, we cut to somewhere in the sky, where the rock that got released when the team used Rainbow Healing on Pierrot/Nogo last episode is floating through space. In the sub, the rock makes heartbeat noises; in the dub, it makes flashing noises. After that, we cut back to Märchenland/Jubiland. The seven main characters come across a line of marching fairy/pixie soldiers. In the sub, they say “One, two!” over and over; in the dub, they’ve got their own little poem entirely for marching. Nao/April thinks the squad is cute, and Candy tells the others that they who defend the castle (they’re just guards in the sub, but they’re the Royal Guard in the dub). Miyuki/Emily tries to greet the guards, but they panic and run away. Yayoi asks why, while Lily asks if they smell bad. Pop says that the guards were scared because that was the first time they’d ever seen humans before. Akane/Kelsey is flabbergasted at their lack of skill at defending the castle. In the sub, Nao says they’re rather shy and Reika apologizes for scaring them; in the dub, April says the are quite tall and Chloe asks how they can keep from frightening everyone. Candy suggests that they become like her (in the dub, she calls her appearance “normal”). Miyuki/Emily asks what Candy means, and Pop pulls some fur out of his tail, which he blows onto the girls, creating a cloud of dust that turns them into fairies/pixies. In the sub, this is silent; in the dub, the girls cough and Lily asks what’s going on. Miyuki/Emily exclaims that they’ve transformed, and the girls all congratulate each other on how cute they are now. The ensuing dialogue is quite different in each version. In the sub, because the fairies end their sentences with a verbal tic (“kuru” for Candy, “de gozaru” for Pop), Miyuki says they should come up with something to end their sentences with. Akane’s tic is “yanen” (derived from her Kansai dialect), Yayoi’s is “yayo”, Nao’s is “nao”, and Reika’s is “desu” (“desu” is a formal way of saying “to be” in Japanese). It can be presumed from the episode title that Miyuki’s is “miyu”. In the dub, Emily says they should call themselves the “Pixie Force” now. Lily suggests the name “Glitter Pixies” and April like it because it sounds like a girl band. Emily asks Kelsey what name they should have, to which Kelsey jokingly protests that she doesn’t do cute. Emily asks Chloe which name she prefers, and Chloe asks if she can play guitar. We get the title card in the sub. Then, we cut to a library, where Pop is looking through books to try to find out why the Royale Queen/Euphoria isn’t revived. In the sub, he wonders if it’s really true that Pierrot being defeated is all it would take to get their happy ending; in the dub, he says that he’s read all the books, but he might have skimmed and missed things, so he’ll have to read them all again. We cut to the other six riding in a hot air balloon and looking over a town. Dialogue is added where Candy says they’ve arrived at Fairytale Village. In the sub, Yayoi says the town is cute, Miyuki says it looks like it’s from Eastern Europe, and Candy says the town isn’t all. In the dub, Emily says the town looks just like a fairytale town and Candy says it is. We cut to the ground, where the girls see a fairy/pixie in a red hood run by. It turns out that really is Little Red Riding Hood. Miyuki/Emily is incredibly happy. In the dub, Emily literally says, “Squeeee!!” which is rather unrealistic. “Squee” is a verb, not an interjection. I might be wrong, though. A scene is cut where a Japanese fairytale character, Momotarou, is born from a peach, likely because Americans won’t recognize that tale. 21 01 momotarou.png|"I'm Momotarou, born from a peach!" We cut to a group of fairies/pixies with swords running by as the girls look over them. Then, a sole fairy/pixie opens a door in a cliff by saying, “Open Sesame!”, exposing treasure. Dialogue is added over this where Emily says she knows this fairy tale. Then, Miyuki/Emily says they’re from the fairy tale “Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves”. In the sub, Candy says that there are many types of fairies in Märchenland, the girls are amazed at the place, and Akane asks how long she has to keep adding “yanen” at the end of her sentences. In the dub, Candy says that Emily is right yet again, the girls are amazed at Emily’s knowledge of fairy tales, and Kelsey asks if they’re going to be pixies forever. Miyuki/Emily announces that she wants to try the “Open Sesame” spell, too, so she runs down to it, only to trip and fall. Dialogue is added where Lily warns Emily that the hill she’s running down is steep. Yayoi/Lily runs after her, only to trip and fall as well. Miyuki/Emily is then stopped by a charming cat fairy/pixie, who asks if she’s all right (in the dub, he says she needs some boots). She recognizes him as Puss in Boots. Yayoi/Lily tumbles by the two and falls into the water (she just screams in the sub, but shouts, “I love your wooooork!!” in the dub). Yayoi/Lily is then rescued by mermaid fairy/pixies. In the sub, they say, “Lalala! Are you okay~lala?”; in the dub, they congratulate Lily on her “perfect cannonball”. Yayoi/Lily thanks them (in the dub, she says her uncle has a pool). We cut to Nao/April driving a pumpkin carriage. Then, we get a sub-only scene. Akane helps a turtle off his back, and he gives her a present as a reward. After this, Reika is greeted by a ghost fairy with an absolutely terrible voice. Over its many years, Pretty Cure has had its fair share of annoying voices, but this tops everything. It's so scratchy and grating that it's easily the worst voice in the entire franchise. The fairy shows her a gold axe and a silver axe and asks which one she dropped. Reika says she didn’t drop any axe, and the fairy compliments her honesty and pets her. 21 02 turtle 1.png|Akane: "Wait just a second." 21 03 turtle 2.png|Turtle: "Take this treasure chest~kame." 21 04 old guy 1.png|Ghost: "Which did you drop~no ka? The gold one~no ka? Or the silver one~no ka?" 21 05 old guy 2.png|"In return... good girl, good girl." We reunite with the dub by cutting to a candy house, that all the fairies/pixies around it are allowed to eat as much of as they want. In the sub, Candy tells them they can eat as much as they want; in the dub, she says the gingerbread house isn’t just made of gingerbread. As the girls eat, Reika comments on the taste of the chocolate, while Chloe says there’s usually a wicked witch in such a house. Puss in Boots tries to get some donuts hanging off the house, but he can’t reach. Miyuki/Emily tries to get it for him, but she flails around and sneezes (in the sub, it seems random; in the dub, Emily exclaims, “Powdered sugar!” before doing so). The sneeze somehow turns all five back into humans, scaring the others. Yayoi/Lily tries to get them to calm down; Yayoi says, “Sweets are great, aren’t they?” while Lily asks if they want a donut. Miyuki/Emily picks a donut and gives it to Puss in Boots. Though he’s scared at first (in the dub, he begs Emily not to eat him), he accepts the donut. In the sub, he thanks Miyuki; in the dub, he says the “giants” won’t eat them. Candy tells the fairies/pixies that they’re Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force, and the fairies/pixies celebrate. Puss in Boots even offers to share his donut with Miyuki/Emily. The fairies/pixies gather around the humans, and the humans pet some of them. In the sub, Yayoi says the fairies are happy, Nao says that it doesn’t matter if you’re a fairy or a human if your feelings get through, Reika says it’s a cultural exchange and ends her sentence with “desu”, and Akane tells Reika she doesn’t need to do that anymore. In the dub, Lily says the pixies are cute, April says that they’re sweet and everyone likes a happy ending, Chloe says “it doesn’t get much happier than this”, and Kelsey says she may have eaten a bad donut. Miyuki/Emily spots Aladdin the fairy/pixie holding a lamp and asks if that’s a wish-granting lamp. In the sub, Aladdin says that it’s a normal lamp and that only the Miracle Jewel grants wishes; in the dub, he says the lamp is used up and tells Emily to try the Miracle Jewel instead. Right after Miyuki/Emily asks what the Miracle Jewel is, we cut to the Pierrot/Nogo rock. Joker/Rascal then teleports to the rock and catches it. Joker says he was looking for Pierrot; Rascal asks if Nogo is “playing hard to get” (also, Rascal starts speaking earlier). He then flies down to Wolfrun/Ulric, Akaoni/Brute, and Majorina/Brooha, who are lying in a crater, and tells them to wake up. In the sub, the three are silent; in the dub, they groan. Joker/Rascal shoots some Bad/Negative Energy into the others, causing them to wake up. In the sub, it’s implied that the three were dead and Joker revived them; in the dub, we can’t have death, even temporary death, so I guess that’s why they were groaning at first. It also explains why the girls groaned in the dub when they were knocked out last episode. Sigh… After the three stir, Majorina/Brooha asks what Joker/Rascal is holding, and he says it’s Pierrot/Nogo, and that he’s like this because Pretty Cure/the Glitter Force attacked him just as he was about to finish reviving. Wolfrun/Ulric flashes back to the battle and narrates his anger over it. Ulric speaks for longer, and the girls’ faint dialogue is added in the dub. We cut back to the three subordinates seething and catching on fire. In the sub, Akaoni says he hates this; in the dub, Brute says the Glitter Force will pay and Ulric says, “With interest!” Joker/Rascal tells them to shut up. Joker says that Pretty Cure’s power isn’t enough to defeat Pierrot, and that they’ll be working to revive Pierrot into his perfect form. Rascal tells Nogo they’re just going to have to revive him the hard way. Joker/Rascal then turns two red Akanbe/Buffoon noses into a big nose (Joker calls it a big nose, while Rascal says it can be used to create a Super Buffoon). Wolfrun/Ulric asks what the big nose is. Joker says that it’s necessary to combat the girls’ new powers, but it’s dangerous to use; Rascal tells him to wait and see and asks who will be the first volunteer to use it. Wolfrun/Ulric volunteers (Wolfrun says he’s just got to gather Bad Energy, while Ulric says Brute and Brooha are still trying to figure out what Rascal said). Joker/Rascal tells Wolfrun/Ulric to search for the Miracle Jewel as well, and the scene abruptly ends. The eyecatches in the sub show Cure Beauty and Candy. Then, we cut back to the candy house. Miyuki asks what the Miracle Jewel is, while Emily says that it must be special. Candy says that Joker/Rascal was looking for it. Puss in Boots tells the girls that it’s a treasure in Märchenland/Jubiland that can grant any wish. Reika says it’s quite the treasure, while Chloe says it’s little wonder the bad guys want it. Yayoi/Lily says that it would be horrible if the villains found it, Nao/April asks where it is, and Puss in Boots says nobody knows. In the sub, Miyuki says she wants to see the Miracle Jewel and Wolfrun says he does, too; in the dub, Emily suggests they look for the Miracle Jewel and Ulric says he doesn’t think they will. As we get a shot of Wolfrun/Ulric, the dub adds dialogue where Emily is confused, Ulric says, “Gotcha!”, and Emily sarcastically says Ulric was funny. The fairies/pixies run away. Miyuki is shocked because they were supposed to get their happy ending, while Emily tells Ulric to “get out of their happy ending” because they already defeated him. Wolfrun says that he’s not going to get defeated by them, while Ulric says that one battle does not a happy ending make. Wolfrun/Ulric then summons a Bad End. We cut to the Royale Queen/Euphoria, and then to the library, where Pop panics about the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm being back. We cut back to the girls and Wolfrun/Ulric. In the sub, Candy says that Wolfrun summoned Bad End Space (the combination of the weird sky and the depressing funk); in the dub, she says that this can’t be happening in Jubiland (which is strange because a Bad End had previously happened in Märchenland/Jubiland in episode 22->19). Wolfrun/Ulric then turns a new, red Bad Energy Memory/Wheel of Doom its first click. In hindsight, I believe that the face behind the Bad Energy Memory/Wheel of Doom is Pierrot/Nogo’s face. It also seems that this episode, they replaced his nose with the spiky rock. Miyuki/Emily and Nao/April are upset that they have to defeat Pierrot/Nogo and his subordinates again. In the sub, they’re shocked, while in the dub, they’re annoyed. Wolfrun/Ulric then uses his new nose to turn the candy house into a new Akanbe/Buffoon. Name Change: In the sub, the upgraded Akanbe is called a Super Akanbe. In the dub, it’s a Super Buffoon. Miyuki says she doesn’t get the whole “Super” thing, but she won’t let Wolfrun steal the fairies’ happiness; Emily says it’s unfair, but they’ll just have to defeat the forces of the Shadow Realm again. Then, the girls transform. Both versions use the same short cut, with the exception of Cure Peace choosing paper while Glitter Peace does scissors as usual. Pop book-surfs through the air towards Candy. In the sub, Pop calls her name and Candy calls, “Big brother!” (This is subbed as “Brother!”, which is more realistic for an English speaker, but not a Japanese speaker.) In the dub, Pop tells Candy the Shadow Realm has arrived and Candy says they know. Wolfrun/Ulric asks the girls if they know anything about the Miracle Jewel. In the sub, Happy asks Wolfrun why he wants it, Wolfrun says Pierrot wants it, and Pop is shocked. In the dub, Lucky says all they know about the Miracle Jewel is that the Shadow Realm wants it, Ulric gets mad and tells Lucky to try again, and Pop says they won’t use the Miracle Jewel’s power for evil. Wolfrun/Ulric asks again where it is, March/Spring and Peace refuse to answer, and Wolfrun/Ulric sends the Super Akanbe/Buffoon after them. The Akanbe/Buffoon punches both Happy/Lucky and Sunny away. As this happens, Cure Sunny calls Happy’s name, while Glitter Sunny asks if Lucky is okay. Dialogue is added where Glitter Lucky says that hurt after getting punched. Also, in the sub, Beauty says the Super Akanbe is more powerful than before; in the dub, Peace says that the Super Buffoon isn’t super, just mean. Wolfrun says the fight is amazing and orders the Super Akanbe forward again; Ulric tells the Glitter Force to get used to it and says that it’s the worst one they’ve ever fought against. The Super Akanbe/Buffoon shoots projectiles at the girls (dialogue is added where Glitter Breeze tells the others to watch out), and Peace, March/Spring, and Beauty/Breeze dodge like crazy. Peace says the monster is fast. In the sub, March asks what they should do and Beauty says there’s no opening; in the dub, Spring agrees with Peace, Breeze says the Super Buffoon is dangerous as well as fast, and Peace agrees with Breeze. The Super Akanbe/Buffoon accidentally shoots at Wolfrun/Ulric as well (Wolfrun asks what it’s doing; Ulric agrees that the Buffoon is dangerous). Happy/Lucky and Sunny then use Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm and Sunny/Sparkle Fire, none of which work. In the sub, Sunny says, “No way!” and the others look on silently; in the dub, Sunny says the Super Buffoon is tough just as Ulric said, and she speaks over the others looking on. The Super Akanbe/Buffoon then spins around, knocking not just the girls, but Wolfrun/Ulric as well, to the ground. Some shots of it spinning are darkened. 21 06 akanbe 1.png|"Super Akanbe!" 21 07 buffoon 1.png|"Super Duper Party Pooper!" 21 08 akanbe 2.png|"Super Akanbe!" 21 09 buffoon 2.png|"Super-de-Dooper, knock 'em for a looper!" In the sub, Sunny says that the Super Akanbe is strong and Beauty says it’s different from the other Akanbe; in the dub, Sunny says that the Super Buffoon talks more than the other Buffoons and Breeze says it has nothing interesting to say. Wolfrun says that the Akanbe is dangerously strong and that he has to be careful so it doesn’t take him out along with Pretty Cure, while Ulric says that the Buffoon is strong but Rascal forgot to say that it’s also out of control. We see Peace and March/Spring wincing on the ground and the Akanbe/Buffoon beating its fists together. In the sub, this is silent; in the dub, the Buffoon taunts them. Candy and Pop panic, and we see all the other fairies/pixies in despair and Happy/Lucky being sad because of it. Wolfrun/Ulric gloats about there not being any happy ending anymore. The girls protest. In the sub, Happy says that it isn’t over, Sunny says they won’t let Wolfrun destroy Märchenland, Peace says that everyone in Märchenland is shy but kind, March says they won’t let Märchenland suffer, and Beauty says Märchenland has no need for a Bad End. In the dub, Lucky says they’re not finished yet, Sunny says the only unhappy ending will be Ulric’s, Peace gets mad at Ulric not just attacking them but also the whole of Jubiland, Spring says the pixies never hurt Ulric, and Breeze says Ulric’s made them mad so he’d better watch out. Wolfrun/Ulric says there’s nothing they can do about it. In the sub, Happy says that they came to Märchenland and the whole team says they’ll protect it; in the dub, Lucky says that Ulric’s forgotten about their new power and the whole team shouts, “Princess Mode!” Their Princess Candles/Wands appear. In the sub, the girls are shocked that they came outa gain; in the dub, they’re surprised that them summoning the wands worked. In the sub, Pop says they’re the legendary Princess Candles; in the dub, he tells them to use the Princess Wands already. March echoes, “Princess Candles?” while Spring asks if the wands come with batteries. Wolfrun/Ulric sends the Super Akanbe/Buffoon at the team, but they use Rainbow Burst. Oddly, after the Akanbe/Buffoon disappears, there are two Cure Décors in the sub, but four Glitter Charms in the dub. 21 10 cure decors.png 21 11 glitter charms.png Wolfrun/Ulric gets mad and teleports away. The fairies/pixies celebrate, and Miyuki/Emily shows the girls their two new Cure Décors/Glitter Charms: a Pudding Décor/Charm and a Dress Décor/Charm. Nao/April is surprised that there are more Cure Décors/Glitter Charms, and the two new Décors/Charms go into an emptied Décor Décor/Charm Chest. A shot of all five girls is removed in the sub, so Nao speaks before the Décor Décor/Charm Chest appears and Candy tells them to put them in when it appears, while April speaks while it’s on screen. 21 12 group.png|Nao: "So there are more than 16 Décors!" Also, two more Décors/Charms are put away in the dub than in the sub. Therefore, there’s a shot of the extra two appearing that is added in the dub. I assume it’s taken from another undubbed episode. Over this added shot, Kelsey is surprised that there’s a new Charm Chest. Anyway, the extra Charms seem to be a Clam Charm and another Trophy Charm. 21 13 charm chest.png|The two extra Glitter Charms, shown only in the dubbed episode. Kelsey: "And is that a whole new Charm Chest we've gotta fill?" The girls then hear the Royale Queen/Euphoria’s voice. The Royale Queen just calls out to Pretty Cure; Euphoria says their mission isn’t over. In the dub, Pop interprets this to mean Euphoria’s awake. We cut to the seven mains running up to her (dialogue is added where Pop calls Euphoria’s name). The queen thanks them. When Akane/Kelsey asks if she’s awake, she says that she doesn’t have enough power to wake up, so she’s using telepathy with them. Pop asks why she didn’t get revived by the Cure Décors/Glitter Charms, and she says that she used their power to give the girls the ability to perform Rainbow Burst instead of reviving herself. Reika/Chloe asks if they’re going to have to find more Cure Décors/Glitter Charms to revive her again, and the queen says yes. Candy asks if Pierrot/Nogo is still out there, and the queen says that Pierrot/Nogo is weakened, but still alive and waiting to be revived again. Nao/April, Akane/Kelsey, Yayoi/Lily, and Reika/Chloe get upset, but Miyuki/Emily cheers them up by saying they’re so powerful that nobody can stop them and tells the queen they’ve got her back. The queen thanks the girls, and we cut outside. The fairies/pixies and the team say goodbye to each other. Then, they all jump back into Candy’s pink book and return to Earth. Dialogue is added where Emily promises Jubiland a happy ending, and says, “Let’s go!” and, “And we’re off!” Kelsey also makes a lame pun about “going by the book”, which everyone laughs at for some reason. And the episode ends! But first, it’s time for a new English theme ending theme: “Yeah”. The song itself is as bland as its title, but the animation takes a step up from the other ending themes. I like the use of silhouettes because it not only looks cool, but it hides the subpar 3D models. And since we’re about halfway through the series, the Japanese version should get a new ending theme any minute now! Overall: This was a nice breather episode. We finally get to really explore Märchenland/Jubiland, yet sinister forces still lurk, and the story does indeed continue. I also find the idea of a giant queen of another world incredibly similar to the first Pretty Cure season, Futari wa Pretty Cure. However, Smile does it better, because the Queen in Futari wa is obviously and distractingly CGI, whereas Toei actually drew and colored the Royale Queen/Euphoria by hand, making her look far more majestic. Plus, the Royale Queen/Euphoria simply has a better design. Unfortunately, the fight scene was a step down from the past few episodes. There were no EPIC FISTFIGHTS, just standard fare. It is a breather episode, though… Next episode: Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April fight at the beach, and Akaoni/Brute goes shirtless! Category:Blog posts